silver lining
by klefaroline-epicness
Summary: What can life throw at you when you're already a baby vampire fancied by the original hybrid, when your best friends are a witch and a vampire. Well, don't be afraid, you can always count on your godmother to show up and take you on a trip, during which you will find out the biggest secret of the supernatural world. Klaus/Caroline, Elijah/Katherine, Kol/OC starts after s4 finale
1. One

Caroline was making pancakes when the doorbell rang. The first person to pop into her mind is the evil witchy-thingy called Silas, but she prefers 'evil witchy thingy' it makes him seem less real. She knew it wasn't him, though, and she sure as hell wasn't scared. It was barely half past nine and she's a vampire, for goodness sake, vampires don't get scared.

So Caroline stopped making her dinner and went to answer the door. She wasn't expecting Bonnie who was MIA for a long time now. She wasn't expecting her ex, Tyler to come back and beg for her forgiveness. She wasn't expecting Klaus Mikaelson to show up at her door and show her the world, not even a little bit, mind you.

She certainly wasn't expecting the person she opened the door to.

"Abby," she exclaimed and rushed to the tall girl standing by the door "I can't believe you came."

"Well I can't miss giving my only godchild her _late_ graduation present, and sorry about that, by the way," Abby said with a smile on her soft features. She had long, curly black hair that emphasized her pale skin. She had a lovely posture that gave her an aura of someone old and royal. A few small, almost invisible wrinkles around her eyes were the only sign of her age. She was Elizabeth's friend and they were around the same age. But somehow people tend to think that she's closer in age to Caroline than Liz.

It doesn't help that she acts as a child sometimes.

Abby was a fun person and a role model to Caroline, but she was rarely in Mystic Falls, and Caroline was rarely out of it.

Caroline hugged her tightly and escorted her into the house. Abby entered slowly, almost relishing in the feeling of being someplace she could call home. A long time has passed since she felt that way.

"So, how have you been since I last visited? Any drama in Mystic Falls, some juicy gossip?" Abby asked once they were seated in the living room.

"You have no idea," Caroline said with a smirk. She really wanted to tell her godmother everything that happened since the Salvatore brothers moved to Mystic Falls but she knew she couldn't, so she went with skipping the story and just focusing on the best distraction (or not) for the supernatural "I dated Tyler for a long time."

Abby chuckled at goddaughter.

"I remember him, he was the annoying brat you went to school with, the Lockwood boy. Somehow I've always thought you'd be with the Donovan kid. Or is he still with that horrible friend of yours, the annoying one?"

"Elena," Caroline asked with a small chuckle, she didn't like how her godmother talked about her best friend but knew that it was of no use to argue with Abby "no they broke up, she dumped him after her parents, you know-"

"Died, yes I heard. I would offer my condolences but I doubt she still remembers me, and I think it would be a little late," Abby said and gave Caroline a half-hug. She knew about Bill but she felt as if she shouldn't mention that. She had a great deal of explaining to do about not being here for Caroline when her father died. Bill was a good friend of Abby's and she loved him as a brother. There was no possible reason to miss his funeral, but Abby didn't have a choice, and she knew coming here would be fatal to a lot of people she cared about. She knew he left Liz a long time ago, but she also knew her best friend would be broken about it, no doubt she would be hiding her feelings and bottling them up until she explodes. So Abby called, she told Liz she loved her and she was sorry. A heart attack, they told her. It was unexpected, they told her. If only they were aware of how much their absent friend knew.

"I'm okay," Caroline said before Abby even asked "It was a long time ago, I'm okay."_ Liar. _A voice in Caroline's head screamed.

Abby nodded and smiled at Caroline. She kissed her on the forehead, like a mother's soft kiss to a injured child. Her goddaughter was a beautiful and intelligent girl who had a lot to learn about the world, and really sucked at lying. But she didn't push it, she knew better that to do so.

"Where's Liz?" she asked with a smile, promptly changing the subject.

"She's at work," Caroline answered "she'll be home soon."

"Great, so," Abby started to chuckle at her own inability to speak to her goddaughter "I wanted to speak to you about something," she started "a promise I made a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. She remembered the last thing her godmother told her before she went off to Tokyo, a promise; 'You are going to see the beauties of the world Caroline, I promise you that. We will travel together once you are old enough, just you and I. Deal?' and she and Caroline shook on that deal, making it official. She smiled at the memory. But she tried to forget that, she was sure that she was talking about something totally different.

The promise of travel made Caroline remember the one person she was trying to forget. The original that made a similar promise.

_Rome, Paris, Tokyo._

"You remember what I told you before I left?" Abby asked with a smile. She knew her goddaughter well enough to know that she always wanted to leave the comfortable but very limiting small town.

Abby herself always felt claustrophobic upon visiting. Not today, however. Today was special.

"Yeah," Caroline replied excitedly. She felt like a kid in the candy store and she couldn't believe her ears.

"Well I stand behind that, I am leaving Mystic Falls the day after tomorrow and I really want you to leave with me," Abby said and smiled "now, do you still want to leave?"

"Of course I do," Caroline exclaimed but her excitement soon fell "but I can't leave my mum here alone."

Just as Abby was about to say something they heard someone opening the door. Liz came into the room looking as tired as ever but she immediately smiled when she saw her old friend sitting on the couch.

"Abby," she yelled out and ran to her to hug her. They both smiled widely and hugged each other as if they haven't seen each other for a century.

"I missed you so much, honey," Abby said as she hugged her old friend.

"I missed you too," Liz replied as she released her from the hug "how come you stopped by?"

"That's a long story and I have a feeling I'll be pissed out by the end of telling it so I'll just skip it and say I wanted to see my friend and godchild," Abby explained vaguely.

"Well whatever it was, we're happy you're here," Liz said and Caroline nodded in agreement. They didn't push her on it, they knew better than to do that.

"Thank you, you guys rock," Abby grinned "but anyway, Caroline, would you mind if I talked to your mother in private?"

"No. It's okay, I'm going to make us some dinner," Caroline said and went to the kitchen.

As she continued to make her pancakes, she struggled not to listen in on their conversation. She heard the word 'trip' being mentioned but refused to eavesdrop. She didn't like invading people's privacy and didn't feel like hearing Liz's answer to Abby's proposal about the trip. She didn't want to leave Liz alone, especially after the whole Silas drama. Even though Silas was a stone now, she still wanted to be here for her mum, to protect her at any costs.

But, dear Lord, a vacation sounded so good. She wanted a break from the supernatural drama, she also wanted to get to know her godmother and this was the perfect solution to both of those.

"Dinner's done," she yelled out when she finished making her pancakes. She was proud at how they turned out and applauded herself for them. Caroline wasn't the greatest cook in the universe, but in her defense, she doesn't even need the human food.

Abby rolled up her sleeves a bit as she walked in. She had a bright smile which told Caroline that she actually managed to convince Liz to let Caroline go on the trip.

"So," Liz began as she came in just behind Abby but Caroline immediately interrupted her.

"Can we? You said yes, right? We can go, right? Please tell me you said yes!" she was babbling so fast that no one really understood what she said. Liz took her hand and Abby winked at her.

"Calm down, kiddo, breathe, let your mother speak," Abby said happily.

"Caroline," Liz started again, smiling brightly at her daughter, "yes, you can go."

Caroline felt like she was in heaven, one of her biggest dreams was coming true and for a moment, there wasn't anything stopping her from having the perfect future. The reality of being a vampire and were so far away from her at that moment that she almost felt, human. She pulled her mother and godmother into a group hug.

"I knew you would say yes," she said, her eyes teary.

"I love you and you need this, Care," her mom said. She was trying to be strong and not cry. She didn't want her daughter to spend most of her last summer before collage away from her but she knew that this was a great opportunity for Caroline. Lastly, she couldn't ignore that Abby had to talk to Caroline, and prepare her for what she will find out soon enough, prepare her for life she will have to live.

Abby isn't smiling now. She looks at her best friend hugging her daughter. She wishes she could cry but she can't. She decided she was going to live up to the promise she made long ago.

It wasn't the same promise she made to Caroline. No, it was a completely different one. It was the one that med Caroline her godchild, the one that made Liz and Bill trust her. Even though things have complicated severely since then, she was sticking to it, cause it was the first thing that made her risk coming back. The only thing that made her risk everything she's ever loved.

_"I will look after your daughter and on my life, she will be safe. And, when the time comes, she will know who I am, and she will be okay with it, she will be happy."_

* * *

**A/N **

**I apologize to all of the readers of my old story. I had personal issues so I didn't have the time to write and since ff was having some issues I didn't get my emails that some people followed/favorited/reviewed my story and I thought no one read it so I just deleted it without checking. I am so sorry and to be honest I only found out that people read my story when I saw the explanation that a lot of the mail are in the spam file or whatever it's called so... yeah, once again, I'm sorry. **

**As far as this story is concerned, I had the idea for a long time and I hope you'll like it. Maybe I'll even write the one I deleted once I'm finished with this one. I really have big plans for this fanfic. **

**thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review, it really means a lot. And I promise that this time I'll check the spam mail. **


	2. Two

Insomnia can be a mess. Nobody knew that better than Caroline. She was very much used to the lack of sleep, not that she needed it. But still, sleeping would make her feel less dead. She wanted to feel less dead.  
But she twisted and turned and changed her position but sleep just didn't come. She felt psychologically tired. Not without reason, her day was full of surprises and happiness, things that were not very often in her life.

Now everyone was asleep and she was nothing. Just a person, not able to get up and do something, and not able to let go and just fall asleep. It was the perfect metaphor for her state.

Not really dead. Not even a little bit alive.

So she wanted to get up and go for the only feeling that makes her forget about everything in the world.

Bloodlust.

She wanted blood. She needed it. She didn't have so much as a sip ever since her godmother came by. And that was a few long hours ago. Deciding that Abby was most likely fast asleep, she got out of her bed. Her vampire reflexes allowed her to orientate easily in the complete darkness. It was almost funny. The way she moved around like a skilled burglar. She didn't risk speeding, deciding how that would be a little hard to explain in case Abby saw her.

She found the mini fridge with blood bags and poured some blood into a Christmas-y looking cup. She felt like the hospital might start lacking those blood bags, a small flash of remorse went through her mind. She quickly shrugged it off, it was better than killing.

She relaxed and drank and drank. She didn't know how much time had passed but she drank two blood bags when she returned them to their hiding place, safe from Abby's eyes. She was left to a few sips in her mug when she heard someone walking up behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice called out. It was Abby.

"Yeah," Caroline replied, "how come you're up?"

"Same problem," Abby said, Caroline could barely suppress scoffing. She didn't believe her godmother could ever dream of her problems.

"Want some hot chocolate? It helps sometimes." Caroline suggested.

"Not really," she replied, "is that what you're drinking?"

Caroline would panic, she really would if only she hadn't actually thought of millions of explanations for this scenario. She looked into her cup and downed the little blood that was left inside.

"It's just juice," she said, trying to sound nonchalant, "I would offer, but we're all out."

"That's okay, I'm not really thirsty, just curious."

"Yeah," Caroline said, "well, do you want to watch a movie or something, I mean, if you're not planning on going back to bed."

"Actually, I'm not. How about we go somewhere we can talk. I do believe we have much to talk about, and, of course, plan our trip."

"I know the perfect place," Caroline said happily as she scribbled a note on a piece of paper she left in the kitchen before she went to her room to change. She didn't want her mother to worry.

Abby gave her a small smile, which Caroline could only barely see in the darkness, along with the outline of her face. She couldn't see the little wrinkles around Abby's eyes which made her remember what she said to her mother more than ten years ago.

She could almost see herself, sitting with her mother in their kitchen. Abby just visited and was in their guestroom, unpacking, and Bill was helping her. They weren't talking about anything special and Caroline couldn't remember what it was. But she remembered the one observation she made that still made her smile. "Mum," she said "I think someone made the wrinkles around Abby's eyes to make us believe that she's older. But I know that she's not. She is a kid, just like me, someone has just mistakenly put her in an adult body." She remembered how Liz erupted into giggles. That was one of the rare moments when Liz laughed and Caroline truly believed she wasn't ever going to forget how she was responsible for it. She was proud at herself.

It was the memory of that day that made Caroline realize her godmother changed a lot since she was last in Mystic Falls. She seemed more responsible, more grownup, more miserable. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, it was a weird feeling that combined worry, fear and a bit remorse. Her godmother was always radiating with so much joy that in made other people feel better. That was one of the things Caroline loved so much about her. Of course, that bright aura was still there, but it faded enormously.

No one could ever be sure if it was the fact that Abby was sad or the fact that Caroline grew up, changed and knew more since then, but maybe it was the bits combined that made Abby seem more like just a woman and less like the beautiful regal queen Caroline once thought she was.

It was the crack of dawn as they emerged outside. Slowly walking side by side on the quiet street.

They could see a flickering street lamp and Caroline felt like that lamp understood her. Or was it that she understood the lamp? She just felt absent-minded.

Going on and off, off and on, not really knowing what to do.

Really, it was just a broken lamp but Caroline looked at it as it was more. A strange thing happened to that poor confused lamp. Someone must've heard Caroline's thoughts, because, as they passed it, it stopped flickering and just stayed on. She couldn't dare look back, thinking she would ruin the magic so they went on, in comfortable silence, like nothing around them mattered and nothing life changing happened. Of course, to say it was life changing that a lamp fixed itself would be dramatic but Caroline, nonetheless felt like she wasn't going to forget it.

"Where are we going exactly?" Abby asked. And pulled her goddaughter out of her trance.

"To a quarry, it's beautiful at this time of the day," Caroline replied.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Actually, a friend of mine, if you can call him a friend, showed it to me, so you can trust him, I guess."

"Interesting," Abby said, smiling widely, "so it's a 'him'."

Caroline grinned. "Yeah, but not like that, I was still dating Tyler."

"So," Abby grinned "is this friend just a friend now that you're not dating Tyler?"

"No," Caroline answered automatically, "but not for the lack of trying."

Abby looked satisfied by this revelation. Caroline didn't notice she felt like she had to add the last part, though she herself didn't really know why.

"Am I allowed to know the name?" Abby asked playfully.

"Yeah, but it's a weird name so don't judge," Caroline couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Go on," Abby encouraged, smiling.

"Klaus, I think it's Niklaus, actually, but no one says Niklaus. Like Klaus isn't weird enough."

"That cheeky bastard," Abby murmured, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What did you say?" Care asked. But she knew. She had vampire hearing, of course she heard. She just didn't understand what in the stinking monkey poo Abby was talking about.

"Nothing, just, it's a bloody funny name," she laughed.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed, "gosh, he would murder us on the spot if he heard we were laughing about his name."

"Has a temper, eh?" Abby managed to say through her chuckles.

"You don't know the half of it."

But she knew.

And Abby was going to tell her how much she knew. But not just yet, they were having fun. She delayed the drama for later.

"Oh, dearey, don't mess with bad tempered men, it will only lead to trouble."

"I'm not doing anything," Caroline defended, "he just fancies me a bit, that's all."

Just fancies. Not like he said he was going to be her last love or something.

"He's British isn't he?" Abby asked "and hot, and has an accent. I bet he has dimples too. And then there's the allure to darkness. Shit, I hate that."

Caroline was taken aback. Abby was probably teasing but she was spot on. And the allure of darkness? It was like she knew him, quoted him, even.

"Actually, that's pretty close," Caroline said with an impressed smile placed on her lips. She hid her confusion and fear and replaced them with that smile. It was just a coincidence. Everything was just a coincidence.

"You know one, you know them all," Abby failed to mention that the one she knew was the same as the one Caroline was talking about, "and all of the relationships end the same way, Care. You do know you can't fix him, right?"

"This one, not even an angel of redemption could fix him."

Abby laughed. Caroline was using her phrase. She didn't know that Abby started saying that, she just heard it from her mother and eventually it stuck.

"I'm familiar with that, I just wanted to make sure you knew," Abby said with a small smirk.

"Why do the bad and damaged ones always come bearing dimples and accents," Caroline breathed out sadly "it's not fair."

"The devil was once an angel, kiddo," Abby said in a dreamy voice which caused Caroline to turn to look to her godmother. She arched a curious eyebrow.

Abby winked at Caroline which caused her goddaughter to burst into fits of giggles and almost trip on a rock. Soon they were both laughing but none knew why. It was just one of those moments, the calm before the storm, they called them.

"So what about you?" Caroline asked once they calmed themselves down.

"What about me?"

"Well, are you still single?" Caroline elaborated.

"Single and ready to mingle," Abby said with a faint chuckle. Caroline laughed once more.

"So, then, what happened to the guy you dated since we spoke a few months back," Caroline continued, "what was his name, again? Adrian?"

"Yeah, Ade, but we never dated, he was my best friend," Abby said sorrowfully with a tear rolling down her cheek, Caroline saw it and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" she asked "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart, just an open wound," Abby said and wiped the tear with the palm of her hand and managed a small smile to show she was okay "he died," she said after some time.

Caroline said nothing for a few minutes. They just walked in silence as the sun rose.

"This is the place," Caroline said when they got to the quarry. They could hear the birds singing, the low, continuous rumbling sound of thousands of a waterfall and the muffled sounds of the wind. They sat on the rocks and looked down, both admiring the nature. Neither aware of the pain a vampire is going through in the same quarry.

"What happened to him?" Caroline asked after a few moments of silence passed between them.

"If you don't mind me asking, I mean," she added after she saw Abby's dreamy face.

"Murdered," the cold voice she couldn't believe came from her godmother said, "along with his girlfriend, a lot of innocents," she stopped for a second "and the love of my life."

Caroline would surely stop breathing if she wasn't already dead. She felt her brain leave this world and the pain it bore with it. She could still hear the waterfall but now it sounded different, like all the exquisiteness had died out and it was just water, falling forever and always. Abby threw a small rock so far that it hit the waterfall. A tear fell down on the rock they were sitting on.

Caroline was crying.

"Don't do that," Abby said, referring to Caroline's tears.

"But, that's not… It's not right…"

"No, but it's not _your_ fault, and you shouldn't cry about it," Abby said. Her voice sounded so normal now that Caroline started to hate the horrible thing that must've happened to result in such casualties. It was terrifying how Abby wasn't drowning in her own tears. She sounded too normal. But that was life. And Caroline, of all people, saw many innocents die but somehow she made herself believe that Abby never had to. She truly thought that Abby's grace came from the fact that her life was perfect, not the fact that she saw such horrible things that she became immune to the small imperfections of the world.

And then Caroline realized why Abby changed since she was last here. She lost half of her life.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said. Her crying stopped and her face wasn't puffy or red or smudged with makeup, but still she lost all the happiness.

"Do you want to know?" Abby asked and Caroline nodded, feeling as if it was inappropriate to ruin the moment by speaking.

"I felt it before it had happened. The black hearts of a young boy his sister and a very old but none the wiser man. I felt it because it had something to do with the man I loved, they were plotting to kill him and a lot of people."

Caroline would gasp but she couldn't move a muscle in her body, she was solely focusing on Abby's confusing story, in hope that the ending would bring some clarity for her.

"I felt so very sorry for the boy. If he hadn't been so lazy none of it would happen. There was a chance for him to say something, to act up, to refuse, but he didn't. His ignorance made him listen to the words of his selfish sister. He killed millions because of her. Because of hope that existed only if the biggest threat to humanity existed. But they ignored the threat, they cared only for the small glimmer of hope. A cure." She bowed her head and closed her eyes as she prepared for what she was about to say. "The poor bloke. Jeremey is his name, I believe. Yes, that is right, Jeremy Gilbert."

And, just like that Caroline couldn't ignore what her brain was telling her since the beginning of the story, what her heart was telling her. She knew this story. She has lived this story. And with that, came the most frightening discovery that she ever had to make.

Abby loved Kol.

She was certain of it now. It was scary, wrong and unexpected but the worst part was the meaning of it all, the point behind this story. Caroline's friends murdered millions of innocents just for a cure that might have existed, knowing that, if the cure existed so would the biggest monster that was supposedly buried with it. Silas.

"I know how hard this part is for you, but you have to hear it," Abby continued, "I know about you and your friends. I know what you are. I know why your father truly died. I know what you did and have been doing for a few years now. I know what is happening in New Orleans. I know what happened at your graduation. I damn well know who the bloke that showed you this place is. I know all about the originals and I know how delusional you and your friends were about the cure and how you failed to listen to Kol."

There was a small pause after she said his name. It wasn't a pause to take a breath. She paused to stop herself from breaking down. But she had to continue.

"He warned all of you what he knew about Silas but you didn't listen. All of you were too selfish, too vampiric to care. Shutting down your emotions, flipping the switch, isn't the bad part of being a vampire. The bad part is the selfishness that you try to hide by saying that the emotions of love, hate, lost, hurt and all that jazz, are stronger and harder to control, but they're not. The only thing that's stronger in a vampire is the survival instinct. You are only half dead and you do all you can to stay like that. That was the reason vampires were created, to survive. I know you would disapprove of what they were planning on doing to him if you knew. You're one of the most civil vampires I've met. But you still wouldn't have been able to stop it. No one could. It was bound to happen."

Caroline didn't need to stop tears now. She wasn't crying. She wasn't sad. She was hurt and confused. She felt like she was being lied to, all this time, by the only person she could put all of her trust into.

"Who are you… what are you?" she managed to say without her brain exploding. Her voice wasn't breaking, it was completely broken. She lost track of time and space. She was, in all sense of the term, at a loss for words. She felt mute, but she could speak. It was the most confusing thing Caroline has ever felt.

Abby stood up. This wasn't something that she could explain. She had to show it, and because Care was a vampire she had to do it in a different way than she did with Liz. She slowly came close to the edge of the quarry and jumped.

Caroline flashed in a matter of seconds and stood still on the end. She didn't hear a splash or and sound that would indicate hitting a tree or a rock on the way down. The she saw why.

Bright white wings came up and Abby was attached to them. She was beautiful, radiant as the sun. All the colors were brighter. Abby looked magnificent.

Finally, taking in the large beautiful wings and the light that emerged with her, right out of nowhere.

Abby wasn't a hybrid, werewolf, witch nor vampire.

She was an _angel._

* * *

__**A/N **

**I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter but I had some real life problems (including like a million tests) and I didn't have the time or inspiration to write. I know this chapter isn't the best one and I know that you would like to buy pitchforks and attack but please don't, I've been trough a rough few weeks. **

**Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows and for your support. I love you all. **

**P. S. Reviews are like cookies. Everyone loves cookies.**

**Love,  
Anamaria**


End file.
